


Five Gold Rings

by KaylaShay



Series: 12 Days of Ficmas - 2013 [5]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, Christmas, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 15:55:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1108716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaylaShay/pseuds/KaylaShay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal, a white collar slave, spends his first Christmas with his new owners.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Gold Rings

**Author's Note:**

> **Rating** : FR18  
>  **Disclaimer** : I'm not USA / Jeff Eastin / etc., so I don't claim to own them.  
>  **Characters/Pairings** : Peter/El/Neal  
>  **Genre** : Threesome  
>  **Warnings** : Slavery  
>  **Word Count** : 500  
>  **Beta** : All mistakes are mine  
>  **Written For** : [12 Days of Ficmas - Day 05](http://kaylashay.livejournal.com/tag/collection%3A%20ficmas%202013) for sinfulslasher

Neal took several deep breaths, trying to calm his excitement so his chains wouldn't rattle and wake his owners prematurely. However, he couldn’t keep his mind off the pile of presents underneath the tree he’d help decorate. It had been steadily growing over the past few weeks and he was positive that he’d seen his name on a few of the packages.

While he was excited over the presents that might be for him, he was terrified about the one he’d placed under the tree for his owners. He’d asked and received permission to use some of the wrapping paper and he’d made the tag from a piece of paper out of his sketchpad.

Now, he was wide awake on Christmas morning, lying in his place at the foot of the bed. Just as he was contemplating giving Master Peter one of his special wake-up blowjobs, Neal heard Mistress El’s voice.

“Merry Christmas, Neal.”

Neal smiled back and wished her the same. Then it was a whirlwind of their morning routine before they made it downstairs to the couch and a warm fire from the gas logs. Though Neal tried to hide his excitement, his owners must have noticed because Master Peter grabbed a present with Neal’s name on a declared it was time to get the show started.

Being a slave since childhood, Neal never remembered getting a present before and he’d only belonged to the Burkes for a few months. They were his first owners and Neal couldn’t be more grateful after some of the trainers’ stories.

Although Neal wanted to rip the paper open, he carefully slid a finger under the seam of the tape to reveal what was inside. He stared in awe at the painter’s set that was revealed. He had a hunch that some of the larger flat packages leaning against the wall were canvases. He couldn’t wait.

Then his owners opened his gift to them, a pencil drawing of them with Satchmo, that had them talking about framing it for the mantel. Neal was in heaven.

Then came the final package of the morning. Neal could see Master Peter’s hand shaking as he held it out, so he knew it must be important. With his own hand trembling, Neal opened the package. It was a leather case with the gold emblem of the Gold Collar Slave System. Neal almost dropped the case as his hand went to his own white leather collar. White collar slaves could be sold or loaned, but gold collar slaves belonged for life to those who collared them.

He fumbled with the clasp on the case and opened it to reveal a fine gold ring sized for his neck. Nestled in the satin pillow were four smaller rings. He gave his owners a questioning look.

“For your nipples, belly button and cock,” Mistress El said softly.

“If you want them,” Peter added quickly. “We just thought they would look good.”

Neal just nodded. It was the best Christmas ever.


End file.
